A Worthy Bargain
by Tsuru-san
Summary: Asmodeus does something nice this Christmas season...kind of... contains SLASH


**AN**: Whew, it's been awhile since I've written some Asmodeus/Raphael fic. I do not own the Bible, obviously. Second, this story contains SLASH. If you don't like it, then don't read the story. Anyways, this was written as a Christmas present for mypaleangel from livejournal. Hopefully she likes it.

**WARNING**: There's attempted rape in this, a man trying to force a woman. However, it's not graphically described, and the man doesn't succeed.

* * *

The car swerved wildly on a patch of black ice and started to skid off the road, heading directly for a tree. In a determined flurry of wings, Raphael swooped low and pressed his hands to the car roof. With a mighty heave, the vehicle swung its front back onto the road before stopping altogether. Inside the car, two parents and their three children cried out in relief, reaching across seats to hug each other.

Overhead, Raphael and Gabriel watched the happy family before rising upward and flying away. Two rescued cars later, they were going over an old city when Gabriel smiled at his friend saying, "It's always a pleasure to help the patron saint of travel, especially during the Christmas season."

Raphael was about to reply when a woman's scream distracted the two angels. Concern written on their faces, both archangels fluttered down and alighted on a snowy rooftop overlooking a dingy alleyway. Crying out, a woman tried to push a much stronger man away, but he held on to her, his intent horribly clear.

"Gabe, we have to do something!"

"Wait, this isn't our assignment. You know the rules, no direct interference. There must be some mortal around though!" Gabriel's wings fluttered in helpless agitation. "We could get _them_ to help…"

"But there's no one else here!" the healer exclaimed frantically.

"Isn't that the pits?" purred a sibilant voice from behind them.

"Asmodeus," Raphael said, recognizing the sultry voice at once. "What do _you_ want?" he asked suspiciously. Still glancing back at the girl in trouble, Raphael was forced to keep the rest of his attention riveted on Asmodeus. The demon was not a creature to underestimate.

"Why just the pleasure of your company," the demon sneered. "And what have we here?" he continued, glancing at Gabriel. "Lucifer's favorite fuck. I'll make sure to tell his Lordship you're up and about on the mortal plane. Mayhap he'd like to run into you…"

Gabriel shuddered but made no reply.

Satisfied that has vindictive comment had done enough, Asmodeus looked down into the alley. "My, my, my, so that's the reason for your long faces. What a shame you two can't interfere…although _I_ can."

Raphael smiled hopefully. "You'd help her?"

"Of course, I would!" the demon grinned unkindly. "For a price."

"Name it," was the instantaneous reply.

"A kiss, just one," Asmodeus purred, holding up a single slender finger. "It's not such a high price to demand. Besides, God intended us to love one another, after all."

Gabriel put a hand on Raphael's shoulder protectively. To Asmodeus the albino angel said, "That's not what He meant, and you know it." Turning to Raphael, he added, "Raph, you don't have to do anything. God has a plan for everyone, including that woman."

"I know that, but I think I need to do this, Gabe," the healer replied nervously. Stepping forward, Raphael stood about a foot away from the demon as he told him, "Alright, I accept your terms."

Asmodeus chuckled none too kindly. "Good." He seemed to be waiting for something though.

"Well?" Raphael said, trying not to act nervous.

"Well, what?" the demon replied. "I distinctly recall saying that I wanted _you_ to kiss _me_." When Raphael's pale, creamy skin blushed scarlet, Asmodeus grinned wickedly. "Tick-tock, my little angel, that young woman could really use some help..."

Gabriel glared at Asmodeus, but it only made the demon smirk more. Raphael was already too nervous to rise to the bait. Instead he moved closer so that he and Asmodeus were almost touching. On occasion he'd seen human souls share a happy kiss so he decided perhaps imitating them would be enough. Hesitantly, Raphael placed his hands on Asmodeus's shoulders. Leaning forward, he was unable to avoid the amused demon's red gaze so Raphael just closed his own green eyes and kissed Asmodeus.

The kiss was astoundingly chaste, and their bodies never even touched, and of course, Asmodeus couldn't have that. When the archangel started to pull back, he drew him closer, bodies pressed flush against each other as the archdemon kissed his angelic counterpart with all the illicit passion he could muster. Raphael gave a muffled yelp of surprise but was unable to getaway.

However, they'd made a legitimate bargain, and even demons had to follow some rules when on Earth. Releasing the dazed angel, Asmodeus wondered wickedly if that renewed flush on Raphael's face could possibly be arousal. Pity he wouldn't have a chance to find out. At least not now.

Dissolving away into a puddle of shadow, Asmodeus slithered down the side of the old brick building. He stood in the dirty snow in the alley surveying the delightful scene. He was almost tempted to let it continue at bit more—to really traumatize the woman—but he _had_ made a deal. The archdemon sidled closer to the mortal couple.

"Time to meet my master," Asmodeus hissed in the damned mortal's ear although being human the man couldn't hear him.

Tendrils of shadow snaked over to the mortal, coiling inside him around his heart. With a ghoulish smile, Asmodeus squeezed one of his long-finger hands shut, and the shadows convulsed violently. The would-be rapist's eyes bulged out in shock as he released the woman to grasp at his chest instead. A moment later he fell over, dead from a heart attack.

Clutching her torn shirt—thankfully for her that was the only thing damaged—the woman scampered off still sobbing softly. Asmodeus sneered after the pathetic waste of flesh before returning to the angels on the rooftop.

"Every soul deserves a chance at redemption. You didn't have to kill him," Raphael said as soon as Asmodeus got there.

The demon shrugged. "Then you should've been more specific." His words were met with two equally frigid glares. "Mmm…so much for gratitude."

Raphael sighed and exchanged a defeated look with Gabriel. It was never a good thing to have a demon with propriety on _his_ side. The healer clasped his hands almost prayerfully. "We _are_ very grateful for you saving her, and it's true we did not specify how. Thank you, Asmodeus." Both angels bowed low.

The demon chuckled. "Oh please, you both know I only did it to rattle the lovely healer here." He collapsed into a pool of shadow before re-solidifying right in front of Raphael. "But still, Merry Christmas," he added with a sneer before stealing one final quick kiss.

-fin-


End file.
